


Nerves

by Lady_Despara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Despara/pseuds/Lady_Despara
Summary: A short-fic of Catra and Adora's wedding day, nerves and all.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 45





	Nerves

Adora was nervous. More nervous than she’d ever been. More nervous than any war, any fight, any death defying situation she’d ever been in. Pacing back and forth she went over and over the plan in her head. Recited every word again and double and triple checked her outfit. Her dress hadn’t changed since the last time she checked 30 seconds ago. It still looked great on her, it’s clean white lines and translucent trail dragging behind her making her look ethereal. Her gold tiara and gold heels tied the whole outfit together, giving her an appropriate air of regality fit for the Princess of Power.

She still couldn’t believe it. Everything happened so fast. The kiss, the dating, and now they were getting married. All within the span of two years. Not that she was nervous about Catra. She knew she wanted Catra, wanted to marry her. She always wanted her even when she didn’t realize it consciously. Adora knew that was her one great weaknesses; She was oblivious to romance. She always had been. There had been so many times Glimmer would have to point out to her that some Rebellion girl was flirting with her or that some guard was into her. Not that she ever pursued anyone. And looking back she always wondered why she never felt anything for anyone else. Now after their declarations of love it made sense. 

She was in love with Catra.

And now she was marrying her.

Her pace quickened again.

No, she knew she wanted to marry Catra, that wasn’t what she was worried about. What she was worried about was messing something up. Fumbling a line or tripping over herself. She needed this to be perfect for Catra. She deserved that much. And it wasn’t like Adora didn’t have cause to worry. Her obliviousness has led to her making a fool of herself on more than one occasion. And normally she’d just laugh it off and carry on but not today. Today needed to be perfect.

“Adora are you ready? It’s almost time” Adora heard a voice call out behind her. Turning around she saw Glimmer leaning in the door to her changing room. Seeing the frazzled look on Adora’s face Glimmer walked in.

“Nerves huh?” Glimmer asked, a softness in her voice.

Adora violently shaked her head. 

“You’ll do great Adora! There’s nothing to worry about.” Glimmer replied.

“But what if I mess up? What then? I’ve tried to go over the plan in my head and it seems perfect, too perfect. Something will go wrong and it can’t because it needs to be perfect for her.” Adora rambled, her voice dripping with rattled nerves and worry.

“Trust me, you won’t. You’re She-Ra! You’ve defeated intergalactic tyrants. You can handle a wedding.” Glimmer responded with a smile.

“You’re right, I’ve got this. I’m She-Ra!” Adora repeated.

“You’re She-Ra!” Glimmer also repeated.

* * *

“I’m marrying She-Ra. Oh hell I’m marrying She-Ra” Catra said to herself.

Catra stared at herself for a moment in the mirror. She knew she looked good, that she wasn’t worried about. Suits always flattered her and the sharp black tux she had on flattered her immensely. No, her outfit was the furthest thing on her mind. Right now her mind was on their future. On her and Adora’s life they’d have together. And that scared her to no end.

Not out of fear of how she felt about Adora, no, it was letting her down that terrified the magicat. She’d been better recently. Her therapy sessions had been helping a lot. Her anger issues, her self-worth problems, she had a much better handle on all of those. No longer would she snap at the smallest things or blow up at people. No now she’d channel her anger into art, something that surprised even Catra. Using her claws she’d make magnificent, rage fueled sculptures that she’d end up gifting to whomever upset her. It was Catra’s way of dealing with her emotions and people seemed to respond positively to it.

But in the back of Catra’s mind she couldn’t help but worry. What if she wasn’t actually getting better? What if this was all just some elaborate ruse and she was just fooling herself? What if she’d just end up reverting back to her old ways and hurting Adora? She couldn’t stand the thought. Not after all the pain she knew she caused Adora. She couldn’t do it again, hurt her.

And that’s what scared Catra more than anything. That she’d hurt Adora again. She’d say something wrong, or blow up at her, or run away, or any other toxic thing she’s done in the past. 

And then there was her self-worth. She couldn’t get over it. How she could deserve someone so perfect. She was marrying She-Ra for Etheria’s sake! She’s a literal goddess and somehow Catra landed her as a fiancé. And now she was going to be Catra’s wife. No she knew she didn’t deserve it, deserve her. 

“Are you ready, it’s almost time. They need you up there first.” Catra could hear a sweet voice behind her.

“Perfuma, thank Etheria, I can’t do it-” Catra said, tears pricking at the side of her eyes. “I don’t deserve her Perfuma, I don’t and I know that.” Catra continued the tears now starting to well up even more.

“Hey now that’s not true. Remember your therapy. Repeat after me: I deserve to be happy.” Perfuma said near the door’s entrance. 

“I… I deserve to be happy.” Catra repeated.

“Good, and why do you deserve to be happy?” Perfuma continued.

“Because I’m worth it.” Catra said. Some part of her knew the truth in the words. She just needed to stop that rotted part of her brain that tried to silence it. 

“Is she ready? It’s almost time to start.” Catra could hear another, distinctly Bow voice.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I can do this.” Catra said one last time into the mirror she had been planted at for a while now. 

* * *

Catra stood at her designated place. The music started playing. And the moment she saw Adora, light seemingly radiating from her, all of Catra’s worries melted away. She knew she deserved her and she knew she’d make Adora happy.

And Adora’s worries melted away too as she walked down the aisle. She didn’t mess anything up, no tripping, and no fumbled words. She breezed through the ceremony just like she’d imagined so many times before. But then again she should easily have breezed through it. She’d been practicing in her head since they kissed at the Heart of Etheria. Because in that moment Adora knew what she wanted. She wanted a life with Catra.

And now she’d get it.


End file.
